educators_of_mini_buildingfandomcom-20200214-history
The Bentusi Hegemony
'here belings to LoA I Overview The Bentusi Hegemony are a group of Mercantile, Militaristic and Agricultural Cities, united in an ideal of Restoring the Old World, while trying to avoid the same mistakes, The Capitol of the Bentusi Hegemony is Bentus, AKA Washington D.C. '''The Bentusi were the lifeline for hundreds of small settlements scattered across the fractured U.S and Canada, Recently, they have begun a new series of Expansion, the Bentusi Military divisions are forces to be reckoned with in battle, harbingers of death, the Bentusi have the best access to Power Armor and other goodies of the Old American Government. Connected to the U.S.S.A and H.D.T via The Eastern Railroad, They are led from Bentus, the old Pentagon building, and currently are the most Technologically advanced Faction and politically the largest in population and industrial capacity. '''Units Bentusi convoys were heavily armed and armored, with most sporting at least one or two heavy mounted machine guns for defense(See below), however with the dissolution of the Convoys, much of this equipment was redistributed to the Military Bentusi Outrider These men are the main scouting members of the Bentusi Military, lightly armed and armored, their speed on horseback is quick and their ability to empty a six-shooter into you even quicker, Tread carefully. (Base Outrider Stats) * Strength 5 * Perception 6 * Endurance 6 * Charisma 10 * Intelligence 5 * Agility 9 * Luck 3 * Barter: 90 * Big Guns: 15 * Explosives: 10 * Lock-pick: 5 * Medicine: 25 * Melee Weapons: 80 * Repair: 58 * Science: 23 * Small Guns: 91 * Sneak: 7 * Speech:80 * Unarmed: 23 '' '''Bentusi Civilian Guard (1)' These men are the bulk of the Bentusi guard, either riding on horseback, or in a motorized vehicle, most are normally Ex-Reserve troops, and have some previous experience with guns Pre-Collapse, and are armed with whatever they prefer, Large or small caliber guns, bows, crossbows. They are also armored in whatever they purchase from trade or provided by the Military. * Strength 6 * Perception 5 * Endurance 7 * Charisma 8 * Intelligence 7 * Agility 9 * Luck 5 * Barter: 60 * Big Guns: 55 * Explosives: 10 * Lock-pick: 5 * Medicine: 25 * Melee Weapons: 60 * Repair: 50 * Science: 31 * Small Guns: 91 * Sneak: 27 * Speech:75 * Unarmed: 35 '' '''Bentusi Merchant' The normal Bentusi merchant is lightly armored, normally accompanied by two Bentusi Vanguards, an expert in Trade and speech, and armed specially with a copied version of a Le Mat revolver, which featured 9 shots and a shell which can be switched between via a mechanism in the firing pin, and most merchants carry two of these heavy hitters, meaning they're not people to take on in a duel, more recently, the Bentusi "Merchant" has become the Higher ranking officers in the Bentusi Military, or turned to become Foreign Ambassadors, Lawyers, or Police . * Strength 5 * Perception 7 * Endurance 6 * Charisma 10 * Intelligence 9 * Agility 7 * Luck 7 * Barter: 100 * Big Guns: 45 * Explosives: 10 * Lock-pick: 5 * Medicine: 25 * Melee Weapons: 60 * Repair: 60 * Science: 25 * Small Guns: 85 * Sneak: 25 * Speech:100 * Unarmed: 25 '' '''Bentusi Vanguard' These rough, tough, hardened soldiers, most of them Ex-Military, Ex-C.I.A or Ex-FBI, or trained by them, are often geared with rifles, machine guns, and armored with Advanced lightweight tactical bullet-proof armor, Riot shields, and plate mail arm guards, and are also seen as the Best of the Best in the Bentusi Ranks. * Strength 10 * Perception 7 * Endurance 8 * Charisma 6 * Intelligence 9 * Agility 9 * Luck 5 * Barter: 50 * Big Guns: 95 * Explosives: 30 * Lock-pick: 50 * Medicine: 25 * Melee Weapons: 75 * Repair: 60 * Science: 30 * Small Guns: 100 * Sneak: 25 * Speech:80 * Unarmed: 75 '' '''Bentusi Infantry' Standard Bentusi Infantry are normally the standing force in Bentusi locations, sporting Assault weapons, Rifles, and Semi-automatic weaponry along with either a mixture of Modern and Pre-Industrial style armors, They normally have some experience in combat, either being contracted mercenaries, Volunteers, or Ex-Criminals gone straight. * Strength 8 * Perception 7 * Endurance 7 * Charisma 7 * Intelligence 7 * Agility 6 * Luck 5 * Barter: 50 * Big Guns: 75 * Explosives: 30 * Lock-pick: 50 * Medicine: 25 * Melee Weapons: 65 * Repair: 55 * Science: 15 * Small Guns: 75 * Sneak: 25 * Speech:80 * Unarmed: 65 '' '''Bentusi Mobile Infantry' These guys are a step up from your standard Infantry, being far more experienced, with at least Five to Six Convoy Runs under their belts, these are the Quick-Strike Commandos, riding out in APCs, ATVs, Armored Trucks and Humvees, these fellows will hit up a location before the first radio signal is sent out, due to their silent electric engines and training. * Strength 8 * Perception 9 * Endurance 6 * Charisma 6 * Intelligence 8 * Agility 8 * Luck 5 * Barter: 40 * Big Guns: 70 * Explosives: 50 * Lock-pick: 50 * Medicine: 25 * Melee Weapons: 65 * Repair: 55 * Science: 25 * Small Guns: 85 * Sneak: 35 * Speech:70 * Unarmed: 55 '' Locations '''Bentar Fortress- Georgia, Towns County' This is currently the only Bentusi Trade Post in Georgia, and their southernmost one in their overall network, A massive fortress city encompassing 20 square Kilometers in a Concrete and reinforced steel wall secured with 3 Checkpoints to monitor traffic and a heavy armed Bentusi influence, it is outfitted with hotels, shops, houses, workshops, Bentusi owned trade districts, and a massive Military district locked behind 2 large Iron gates. Bentus- Washington, District of Columbia. Bentus was founded shortly after the Collapse by Ex-Secret Service and the cities more wealthy and charitable capitalists to protect their interests in the city, based in the Old Pentagon building, it quickly grew into a massive trading hub throughout the city, Eventually, through hard fought blood, sweat and tears, a wall was built along the 495, and the Bentusi Traders were formed, quickly sending out convoys to learn more about the outside world, and gain more profit, allowing for the repairs to a considerable portion of old D.C. Fort Benthar- Georgia, Bacon County. Created in late November 2040 at the notice of Brotherhood Remnants and their marching army, Fort Benthar was established to protect trading interests with The Heros and their affiliates, sporting 70 of the Best the Bentusi have to offer along with a squad of the Bentar Light Armored Division, the fort quickly has become a haven for Merchants to rest for the night and a place to stay well away from by Bandits, Slavers, and Raiders. Baltimore- Maryland. After the Collapse, Baltimore descended into rough Gang-Warfare until the Bentusi a few years later, arrived and restored peace, however Baltimore would take several years to have the fighting completely quelled, Baltimore is the main Port of the Bentusi, and fields several of her Light Infantry Divisions, mostly from Co-Operative work during the hard fought peace in Baltimore, it too, is walled in a similar fashion to Bentus. Richmond- Virginia Richmond has been, until 20-- in near total Anarchy, until the Eastern Railroad was built between Atlanta and Bentus, and Richmond was used as a supply depot and more recently to produce Alcohol from its old Distilleries, and to import Tobacco from nearby farms that are still active. It is currently the only stop between Atlanta and Bentus. Alexandria- Virginia Alexandria was taken early on into the Collapse by the Bentusi, Due to its proximity and capabilities as a Trading port, it produces nothing, but is a gateway to those coming by Sea into Bentus. Trading Opportunity The Bentusi, Being the wondrous merchants they are, hold many things in demand and to trade as they see fit, Restoring civilization is tough work. Selling * Steel and Alloy metals * Scrap Metals * Concrete * Solar Cells * Engine and Machine parts Buying * Grown Foods * Textiles * Wood and Paper * Livestock Military The Bentusi Military, due to its placement in the old U.S Capital, has access to several high-tech level weaponry, such as functioning tanks, Helicopters, and armored SUV s / Humvee however most of this is tied up in the defense of Bentus or escorting Refugees along with Convoys across the Northern Seaboard. Known Divisions: Bentar Light Armor Division~ 10 Deployed at Fort Benthar, 90 Deployed at Bentar Fortress. Bentar Mobile Infantry, First Regiment- 300 Men. Bentar Powered Infantry, First Regiment- 300 Men. Bentar Standard Infantry, Second Regiment- 300 Men. Bentus Standard Infantry, First Regiment- 500 Men Bentus Standard Infantry, Second Regiment- 500 Men Bentus Standard Infantry, Third Regiment- 500 Men Baltimore Light Infantry, Divisions 1-5 Totaling 1,500. 300 Per Division Bentus Light Armor 1st Division, 100 Light Armors. Bentus Light Armor 2nd Division, 100 Light Armors. Bentus Heavy Armor 1st Division, 100 Heavy Armors. Richmond Elite Infantry- 400 men, Power-Armored ' Relations '''The Heros- ' Relations with the Heros are '''Cooling '''due to a massive expansion plan seen as unorthodox and unethical. '''The U.S.S.A- '''Relations with the MTA are '''Friendly due to recent aid and assistance in vaccinating the Red Death. Temple of the Union- '''Seen as a small, band of wandering fanatics, the Bentusi are '''Neutral with this faction. Massachusetts- '''Massachusetts is seen with '''Disdain '''due to their massive level of unneeded aggression and suppression of conquered lands. '''War is likely to happen due to their threatening of Trade and Resources. SDC- '''Relations are '''Neutral '''due to recent contact, Potential for Co-operation and Trade is seen. '''RDN- '''Relations are '''Neutral '''due to the recent discovery, much like the SDC, hopes to increase general Relations is planned. Operations and Projects '''Project Omega: ??? Project Eyeopener:??? '''Project Epsilon: '''Project Epsilon is the Bentusi Power Armor program, in where they develop and construct Government use Power armor for Military and Public Services use. The BHMS Mrk I is the only suit that has been developed at this current point in time.